


Finnrey Drabbles

by some_where



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: A collection of Finnrey drabbles written for Finnrey Fridays.





	1. Art

Rey has worked with metal parts and mechanics her entire life. On Jakku, waste was not allowed : everything, up to the tiniest scrap of metal, was to be either sold or turned into something useful so that she could ensure her survival. But here, at the Resistance… she finds that some damaged or outdated ship parts are simply put aside or thrown away, no one having any use for it. And as the scavenger she is, she can’t help but salvage the abandoned materials. All this waste is unbearable ! There has to be something she can do with all that.

At first, she tries to build tools and circuits out of it, but the scraps are really beyond any use - even her mechanical genius can’t turn them into something functional. So, frustrated and a little bored, she starts tinkering with the metal rods, tweaking and curving them, using the blowtorch to fuse them together. She finds the activity very relaxing, and when she’s done, she realizes she has made a sculpture. A tiny metal sculpture looking like a sunflower turned toward the sky. Rey loves it so much that she starts working on a second one, a tulip this time. This one turns out to be prettier and more elegant than the first, probably because she knew what she was doing this time. When she’s done, Rey scoops up her sculptures in her hands and runs toward the shooting range, eager to show her work to Finn.

She finds him hitting perfectly target after target with his blaster, and she stays put for a little while, admiring the focused and determined look on his face. Eventually, Finn notices her and puts his blaster down.

“Hey, what’s up ?” he asks, putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. Rey leans into his warm touch.

“I wanted to show you something I made,” she says, suddenly self-conscious.

She knows that Finn would never laugh at her work, but showing it to him still makes her feel weirdly exposed and vulnerable. She trusts him with her heart and her life, though, so she puts the sculptures in his hand. Finn carefully looks at them, delicately turning them between his fingers, and then his face lights up with wonder.

“You made these ? That’s amazing ! They are really beautiful. I didn’t know you liked art.”

“I didn't know either,” Rey blushes under the compliments. “I never had the luxury of making something whose purpose was to be beautiful and not functional. But... i like it.”

Finn nods and stays silent, then a secretive smile stretches his lips.

“Come on,” he says, offering his hand. “I also want to show you something.”

Rey takes his hand and follows him to his room, intrigued.

“Is this an elaborate plan to get me naked, Finn ? Because you could have just asked,” Rey teases with a wink.

Finn laughs wholeheartedly, then shakes his head with an amused smile.

“This is a very attractive prospect, but I actually do have something to show you.”

He opens a drawer in his desk, and pulls out stacks of paper. She realizes these are drawings and paintings. Finn seems a little embarrassed, but allows her to browse through his artworks. He has made colorful watercolors depicting landscapes and starry nights, and sketches of droids and various people. There are a lot of sketches of Rey sleeping or working on her ship. She smiles, wondering how she never noticed him drawing her. Other paintings are more abstract, looking like an attempt to transcribe elusive memories.

“Finn, all of these are gorgeous ! I can’t believe you’re only telling me about this now,” she says while admiring a painting of Takodana’s lush forest.

“Yeah, I know. I started sketching when I was still bound to bed, it was helping a lot with my frustration and boredom. I ended up really liking it. Also,” he adds with a chuckle, “I kinda like drawing you when you’re not paying attention.”

Rey playfully smacks his shoulder, then puts her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Finn squeezes her in his arms and she sighs, content. She can’t imagine a better place to be than pressed against him.


	2. Lazy Day

The heat was nearly suffocating, heavy damp air weighing on them like a thick cloak. They were sprawled on the floor, faces almost glued to the fan in the hope of feeling some fresh air, beads of sweat rolling off their skin. Usually they would be tangled together (some would say that they can’t keep their hands off each other), but today it was just too damn hot for that, as it felt like being pressed against a furnace. So Finn and Rey were staying a few inches apart, holding hands but unable to do much else.

They could go outside, you’d say. Except that the heat was even more insufferable out there than in their house, and the harsh sun reflected on the white-painted fences way too blinding. There was no wind and the beach was too crowded. No, they were content to stay inside, lazily sucking on popsicles while trying to catch the fan’s weak stream of air. Finn closed his eyes, popsicle still in his mouth. He could hear birds singing, their twittering mixed with the fan’s loud whirring lulling him. Rey’s hand in his own was too warm but soft, and he could faintly feel her breath on his cheek.

“I would kill a man for an A/C,” she mumbled, making Finn nod in agreement. “Maybe we could rob the neighbor, since he’s always bragging about his.”

“It’s way too hot for this kind of physical activity,” he argued. “How ‘bout we take an ice-cold bath ?”

“Finn, you’re a genius !” Rey gasped, her half-eaten popsicle falling out of her mouth. “How come I didn’t think of that ?”

She rolled over until she was on him, kissing him breathless. But their bodies pressed together were generating unbearable heat, so they pulled back after only a few seconds, unsatisfied. Finn chuckled at Rey’s pout.

“Don’t worry, love, in the bath we’ll kiss as long as we want.”


	3. Battle

The chilly air was biting at his face and hands, but he wasn’t cold at all. He was sweating and heated by adrenaline, his throat dry and his breath raspy. The acrid smell of blood was overwhelming, and he could barely see through the fog. The body of a Knight of Ren was laying at his feet, and red drops were still sizzling on his blue lightsaber. He could hear grunts and cries as the battle kept raging around him, but all he cared about was finding Rey. Not twenty seconds ago she was fighting at his side, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

Finn tightened his grip on his weapon and focused, not on his physical senses but on his connection with the Force. He projected his energy like a flashlight to find Rey’s, trying to locate her through their bond. He felt her almost immediately, a warm and bright light standing out against the cold, sinister aura of the Knights of Ren. He could feel her exhaustion and anger, but also her worry – she didn’t know where he was either.

Finn ran toward her light, the harsh glow of his lightsaber cutting through the fog. He arrived just in time to see her slashing one of their enemies, but two more were already diving toward her, red sabers raised. Finn blocked the hits aiming for Rey, finding himself back to back with her. He could feel her relief mirroring his.

“Let’s end this, shall we ?” she asked in a bright but breathless voice.

“As you wish,” he replied with a smirk.


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Force is a strange entity_ , Finn often thinks.

_The Force is a strange entity_ , Finn often thinks.

He can’t see it nor hear it, and yet he feels it at all times, a strange but familiar sensation. Sometimes it washes over him like a wave, leaving his mind crystal clear and aware of things he’s never noticed before. Other times it’s an overwhelming fire, consuming him with screams and visions of death until he wakes up breathless. Most of the time, it’s a dull buzzing under his skin, barely there but allowing him to perceive what most people wouldn’t.

But what Finn likes the most about the Force is how it connects him to the people he loves. They all have a distinct, unique signature that he can _feel_ whenever he’s around them – or whenever he’s alone and meditating, his mind stretching far out of his body and across the galaxy in search of them.

Poe feels like the warmth of the winter sun peeking out after days of snow, melting the cold away and leaving him warm and content. He’s the solid ground, steady and reliable and supportive, yet he’s also fire, crackles of energy following his trail.

Rey is a summer rainfall, harsh and startling at first, then deliciously cool and exhilarating. She feels like home and trust, but tastes bittersweet, sadness and kindness weaved together around her.

Rose is a windy mountain, sweeping him off his feet with her quiet determination. She’s the bright sparkle of the stars, incandescent anger and luminous hope swirling around her.

And when they’re all together… It’s the sun and the rain and the wind dancing with him, leaving him breathless and dizzy. It feels like  _love_ , and  _belonging_ , it feels like finally coming home after years of wandering.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is Finnrey, but also Finnpoe and Finnrose. I chose to put it here instead of posting it separately because it's so short.


	5. Healing

Rey skims over his scar with light fingertips, her calloused hands feeling almost soft against the rough patch of bundled skin. The scar is long and large, going from his right shoulder blade to his lower back, and if it doesn’t really hurt anymore, Finn still has a hard time looking at it. The new skin that has grown there is pale and bumpy, in stark contrast with his dark and smooth complexion. He can’t help but find it ugly and out of place, a constant reminder of his failure against Kylo Ren. He knows he shouldn’t think like that – he helped save the galaxy after all – but when he’s alone at night, his spine hurting and his thoughts spiraling, it’s hard to stop seeing himself as a defective weapon.

However, when he’s with Rey in the privacy of their quarters, him lying on his stomach and her wrapped around him, he doesn’t feel like a broken toy. She reverently kisses his mouth, his shoulder, his scar, warm hands brushing all over rough new skin and smooth old skin alike, and he feels _loved_. He looks at her, gets lost in her bright eyes and in the sweet taste of her smile, and his heart fills with more love than he could have ever imagined.


	6. Of Gods and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is Khonsu, the egyptian god of the moon. Rey is Rán, the norse goddess of the sea. Basically, i find the idea of gods from different mythologies co-existing really cool.

 

 

Humans know him by the name of Khonsu – “traveler” – as he journeys across the black sky every night. He is the god of the moon and they see him as such, pale and bright in the sky, but they do not see his real form, cannot see his dark eyes and the glow of his luminous scepter reflected on his pitch black skin.

Gods from different realms aren’t supposed to meet, but Khonsu knows the goddess of the sea. Not Anuket or Nephthys, whose influence doesn’t go past the Egyptian empire, but Rán, goddess of the northern seas.

He is the moon, and as such he influences the tides. And yet, Rán doesn’t react to his powers like other aquatic deities do. The northern waters are ruthless and icy, their tides unpredictable to unseasoned sailors. Waves rise and crash on the cold sand, drowning men and crushing ships on knife-edged rocks. Humans in the north believe Rán is cruel and bloodthirsty, but Khonsu knows she is not. Unlike the humans in his realm, northerners have stopped sacrificing humans to their gods, thus Rán herself has to take the lives that were supposed to end on her altar.

They met when he left his realm to visit hers, once again intrigued by the way the northern tides refuse to comply with the moon. He peered into the grey water and called, voice deep but only audible by gods. Rán came out of the sea and looked up at the sky, at him. Her eyes were the color of seaweed and her skin almost translucent, and her hair seemed to be an extension of the waves raging around her. Iridescent scales were splattered on her neck and jaw, and when she spoke her voice was surprisingly soft.

Gods from different realms aren’t supposed to meet, and yet once a month Khonsu visits Rán. She cannot visit him, as she is the sea and the sea cannot leave its bed, but moonless nights do occur and allow him to leave his sky. They talk and laugh, enjoying each other’s presence, and even reveal their true name to the other – Khonsu and Rán are what humans call them, but his mother named him Finn and her father named her Rey. Finn appreciates Rey’s sharp humor and ruthless attitude, so different from the poised gods of his realm. In turn, she likes his calm but intransigent nature – iron under velvet, she says –, so foreign to the exuberant gods of the north.

Rey reveals that she used to stare at his luminous presence among the stars, mesmerized by his beauty and saddened to be so far away. Finn says that he is here now, right next to her, and when their lips touch, it seems to humans that the moon’s reflection is kissing the ocean’s waves.

 

 


	7. Ghost

 

Rey considers herself a self-taught Padawan. It may not seem conventional, but since there’s no one around to teach her the ways of the Force, she doesn’t have a choice. Jedi are all but extinct, and even if they weren’t, what Jedi would possibly want to live on a planet like Jakku? So she studies this ancient Jedi book she found in a ship wreckage and tries to follow its lessons the best she can. Some of the pages are burnt or missing, but she can read most of it. It’s only been a couple of years since she realized she was force sensitive, and only a few months since she found the book, but she thinks she’s starting to get the hang of it.

One day, when she’s meditating as the book taught her, she suddenly hears someone breathing next to her. She startles, ready to fight – whoever broke into her home better run. But what she sees leaves her speechless : there’s a young man sitting cross-legged in front of her, eyes closed as if he was also meditating. He’s incredibly handsome, with gorgeous plump lips, seemingly smooth skin and a broad frame. But the most striking element about him is the fact that he’s slightly translucent, and literally glows blue.

“Are you… a Force Ghost?” Rey whispers, voice caught in her throat.

The young man opens his eyes and looks at her funny. He seems perplexed, then amused.

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t dead. So… no, I’m not.”

“You’re a glowing, transparent being who suddenly appeared in my living room. Sounds like a ghost to me.”

A small smile tugs at the lips of the stranger, and Rey can’t help but feel flustered. He studies her for a few seconds, then speaks again.

“I think we’re having some sort of Force connection. You said I was in your living room, but see, from my point of view I’m still in my training room and you’re the one who appeared in it. The question is, how can two people who never met establish such a strong connection? I’ll have to ask my Master about it.”

“You have a master?” Rey gasps. “I thought the Jedi were all gone.”

“All but one. I can’t tell you his name, but he’s been training me for the past two years. How did you manage to train without a master? Establishing a Force connection this strong requires an advanced practice of the Force.”

“I found this old Jedi book in a wreckage, and I’ve been using it as a guide.”

The young man looks quite impressed and grins, a twinkle dancing in his eyes. Rey’s throat is suddenly very dry, and she kind of hates how flustered this stranger makes her feel.

“I’ve never heard of anyone learning how to use the Force by themselves. Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Rey. What’s yours?”

“Finn. Rey, where do you live? I think my Master would be interested in getting another student.”

“I’m on Jakku.”

Finn looks horrified.

“Jakku? That hellish dumpster of a place?” he asks in a disgusted voice. “Wow. You’re officially the bravest person I know for living there.”

Rey hates Jakku as much as anyone else, but is still somewhat offended.

“Oh, get off from your high horse. It’s not that bad of a place.”

“I’m just stating the truth. Anyway, I’ll talk to my Master about you and I’ll come back to tell you what he said.”

“Wait! I have no idea how this Force connection thing works. I don’t think I can contact you again.”

“Don’t worry,” Finn says with a bright smile. “I’ll find you.”

And then he vanishes, leaving the small room as empty as it had always been. Rey still feels a lingering presence in the Force, though, only proof that the young man wasn’t just an hallucination. She’s still overwhelmed by everything she learned in the span of a few minutes – that’s there’s a thing called Force connection, that there’s still a Jedi alive, that she’s not the the only Force sensitive person out there, that she might become an actual Padawan. She doesn’t know if she’s ready to leave Jakku, and she doesn’t know if she’ll trust that mysterious Jedi enough to become his apprentice (if he even wants to train her), but for the first time in her life, she doesn’t feel alone. Somehow, she knows that the young man will keep his promise and come back to her.

 


	8. Vampires

Your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. It’s weird because you got it fixed at the repair shop last week, but maybe the mechanics weren’t as honest as they seemed to be. You sigh. Night is falling, and there’s only sand around you. You pull out your phone and consult Google Maps: thankfully, there’s a motel near your position. You start walking.

The neon sign of the Americana Motel is flickering in the dark like a broken beacon. You enter. There’s no one at the counter. You look around you, taking in your surroundings: the motel has clearly seen better days, but at least it seems clean. You look back at the counter, and startle. There’s a man standing behind the counter, smiling at you. You didn’t see nor hear him walk in – you must be really tired.

The man is young, in his early twenties, and distractingly handsome. His dark, smooth skin reflects the dim light of the hall, and his plumps lips make butterflies dance in your stomach. There’s something sharp about him, but you can’t pinpoint it – sharp eyes, sharp smile, sharp mouth? The white of his teeth gleams when he licks his lips, and maybe his canines seem a little too long, but you’re too mesmerized to pay attention.

“Welcome to the Americana Motel. How can I help you?”

His voice is deep and velvety, and you take a step forward without really meaning to. You realize you’ve been staring when the man tilts his head and stares back. His eyes are pitch black. The image of a panther comes to your mind, you don’t know why – maybe because the breathtaking man in front of you acts like one, with the way he studies you with a focused yet ravenous expression.

“Hello?” he inquires again, a tint of amusement coloring his voice.

You suddenly remember how to talk.

“Uh, yes! Sorry. My car suddenly broke down a mile away, and I was hoping to spend the night here.”

“Seems like it’s your lucky day. We have plenty of rooms available.”

He takes a key off the board behind him and places it in your hand. You’re too entranced by the way his fingers brush against your palm to notice the unsettling details – how his hand is as cold as ice, how the board full of keys and the motel’s empty parking lot mean that you’re probably the only client in the building.

“What is your name?” you stutter, transfixed.

The man smiles slowly, a weird smile with all lips and no teeth.

“Finn.”

You don’t notice the fact that he doesn’t ask your name in return.

“My colleague is upstairs, she will take you to your room. Have a most pleasant evening.”

You’re too heartbroken by the realization that you can’t stare at him for the rest of the evening to notice that he hasn’t asked you to pay. You climb the stairs.

You’re on the first floor. The corridor is narrow and as dimly lit as the hall. It’s empty.

“Hello.”

You jump and turn around. There’s a young woman standing on the last step of the staircase. You didn’t hear her come up. She’s as gorgeous as her colleague, albeit in a totally different way. Her nonchalant attitude – leaning against the wall, hands in the pockets of her jeans – contradicts the way she carries herself, taut like a bow ready to shoot. Silky brown hair frame her delicate face, and her skin is pale to the point of having a bluish tinge. Just like Finn’s, her eyes are so black that it seems to absorb light instead of reflecting it – it should scare you, but instead you find it fascinating.

“Is everything okay?” the woman asks.

It seems that your transfixed silence is the answer she wanted. Her lips, oddly pink compared to her chalky complexion, stretch into a knowing smirk as she looks you up and down. Whereas the young man looked like a panther, this woman reminds you of a wolf – all sharp teeth and barely contained hunger, violence humming under tense muscles. Yes, sharp – you realize just now that her canines are abnormally long, peaking out of her mouth and pressing against the flesh of her lips. You should be scared, and yet you only want to come closer.

“Rey, how come you haven’t taken our guest to their room yet?”

Finn’s smooth voice comes from behind you, and you have no idea how he managed to get there without you seeing him. But the scariest thing is not his sudden appearance – it’s the fact that you don’t feel any terror, or even a mild apprehension at the sight of two people with razor-sharp fangs cornering you in a narrow hallway, looking like predators about to devour their prey.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by [this amazing moodboard/AU](http://jakkus-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/166795334032/sanguine-motel-a-vampirefinnrey-au-where-finn-and/) where Finn and Rey are two vampires running a motel in the middle of the desert.


	9. Bedtime

Finn stops reading aloud and turns off the holopad when he realizes that Gabriel is fast asleep, his chubby hands clutching his plush toy. The toddler always asks for a bedtime story, but can never stay awake past the first few sentences. Finn smiles fondly, and kisses his son’s forehead. Then he puts a hand on Gabriel’s tiny chest and waits for it to rise and fall, rise and fall like a regular clock. He doesn’t know why, but sometimes he just needs to make sure that his baby is breathing. Reassured, he steps out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Finn pads down the corridor, stopping in front of Ngize’s room. The teenager is half-asleep, and Rey is lying down next to her, holding her in her arms and singing a lullaby. Ngize looks so peaceful and trustful, a far cry from the twitchy and aggressive child they brought home a few years ago. She was one of the Stormtrooper cadets they rescued from the First Order, and her “childhood” at the hands of these monsters has left her traumatized. But she’s come such a long way since then, and Finn’s heart fills with joy and love every time she’s being her bright, care-free self.

Rey notices him leaning against the door frame, and she smiles to him, still singing. Her eyes twinkle the way they do when she’s happy. Finn stays there, watching his wife sing to their daughter, and feels like luckiest man in the world.


	10. The Prince and his Bodyguard

Finn tugs at his velvet cape, trying to adjust it. He’s supposed to step into the throne room in a few minutes to give his first official speech as Crown Prince, and his cape isn’t falling off his shoulders the right way. He feels like the smooth, heavy fabric is constricting his throat. He tries to tug at the cape once again, but the leather gloves on his hands prevent him from effectively grabbing it. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Your Majesty,” a calm voice says.

He startles and turns around. As usual, he didn’t hear Lady Rey enter the room. When on duty, she’s as silent and discreet as a cat, a skill proving her status as the country’s best knight and bodyguard. And as usual, once he notices her, he can’t help but stare. Rey’s freckled nose, her bright eyes, her slender but strong frame, the way her silvery armor seems to make her glow… it’s hard to tear his eyes away from this sight.

“Let me,” Rey says, her lips stretching into a reassuring smile.

She steps closer to him – _so close_ , he thinks as his mouth goes dry – and places her hands on the emerald brooch pinning his cape to his jacket. As she loosens the cape’s hold on his throat, her fingers are calloused and warm against the skin of his neck, and he finds himself wanting to feel her hands _everywhere_. But that wouldn’t be appropriate, would it?

As if she’s heard his thoughts, Rey looks up to him, eyes twinkling and mouth curling into a teasing smile.

“Do you feel better now, my liege?”


End file.
